Five important resources
When learning the knowledge of management, many of the most important resources we can find are coming from online. They may include scholarly journals, trade publications, and specialized database. Scholarly journals mainly provide those professional and latest searching results in the field of management. They are very useful if you want to learn management from experts and professionals in this field. Trade publications are less professional scholarly journals, which mainly provide the newest information in the management field. Also, some website will focus on the field of management, which can be called a specialized database, and from a specialized database, it is easier for us to find relevant resources about management. Scholarly journals: ❶ Journal of Management'' (JOM)'' Brief Introduction: JOM is one peer-reviewed journal that is published bi-monthly by SAGE Publications for the Southern Management Association. This journal covers almost all aspects of management and it is devoted to publishing those scholarly empirical and theoretical research articles that have a big impact on the management field. The articles it published range from business strategy and policy, human resource management, organizational behavior, organizational theory, and so on. It is also on the Financial Times Top 50 journal list. Its devotion and commitment to the requirement of high-quality scholarly articles contributing to its being a leading scholarly journal. The aim of JOM, as stated on the website, is to publish empirical and theoretical articles dealing with micro, meso, and macro workplace phenomena. With its ambition, the editorial board of it is also very strong, which provides huge support for its publishing. ❷ The Academy of Management Review (AMR) This is one peer-reviewed academic journal on management, published quarterly in January, April, July, and October by Academy of Management. The mission of AMR is to publish theoretical insights so as to advance readers'understanding of management and organizations. AMR was published from 1976 to the present, researchers were also developing new management and organizational theories, and able to challenge and clarify previous theories, which promoted the development of management. This is one reason that AMR is a leading scholarly journal in Business management. Trade publications: ❶ Harvard Business Review (HBR) It is one general management magazine which is published by Harvard Business Publishing. This is one important trade publication in the field of management not only because of its being so famous but also because of its wide range of topics from leadership, organizational change, negotiation, strategy, operations, marketing, finance, to managing people. It is suitable for both the student and the businessman. Also, since it is published by Harvard Business Publishing, the content of this publication is also of high quality. ❷ MIT Sloan Management Review MIT Sloan Management Review is one online magazine and also one digital platform for business executives, which is published at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. This magazine mainly focuses on the "management practice of academic researchers, business executives and other influential thought leaders". It also researches on the new management research and innovative ideas resulting from social and economic changes. From this trade publication, you can get the newest knowledge in the management field. Specialized database: ❶ ABI/INFORM Collection ABI/ INFORM Collection is one database that includes many kinds of articles, which range from newspapers, magazines, trade articles, and also scholarly (peer-reviewed) journals. Management is one of its major focusing fields. By using a specialized database, you will find that you can find relevant of the specific field more easily.